Seasonal allergic rhinitis is a problem that many people deal with every year. Common characteristics of this disease are a runny nose, constant sneezing, watery eyes, and general discomfort. Irritation causes itchiness within the nose which is followed by the symptoms mentioned above. Nasal spray and oral medications are presently the most commonly used in medication preventative and ameliorative care, but they are not always effective in treating allergic rhinitis in patients. Oral medication is not effective for all allergy sufferers, may make the patient drowsy and requires substantial delay before taking effect. Nasal sprays deliver the medication deeply into the nasal cavity, for example, into the atrium and nasal concha. However, if the patient has excessive nasal drip, the medication may not be absorbed at its target but will flow out of the nostril with the nasal fluid.